


Lesson Learned

by SparkyArcher



Series: Wardens to Inquisitors and Everything in Between [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friend's original character, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Iron Bull learns the hard way that his tiny girlfriend packs as much of a punch as his tiny boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Ferin was not smart, in fact she was remarkably stupid but she was a little ball of kick ass. Unfortunately this is a lesson the Iron Bull learnt the hard way.

It was an altogether average day in Skyhold and Bull was sparring with one of his partners. She was holding back but he didn’t know that. Ferin was unusually strong for her size, a side effect of being Avvaran, and as such she was gauging just how hard she could hit her lover. She craned her neck to examine Bull’s face, his height and her shortness making it difficult, and swung Thorn (her pink great sword nearly twice her size) at the Qunari. The impact barely made him stumble and he laughed, knocking the small human back with his shield.  
“You’ll have to do better than that!” Bull chuckled, blocking another strike.  
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Ferin grunted with a smirk, actually managing to catch her balance for once.  
“See that right there is why the Qun doesn’t want women fighting.” Ferin wasn’t sure if he was referring to her balance or her comment but her face went as red as her hair and she fixed Bull with a fierce glare worthy of the Avvaran legends.  
“I’ll show you women fighting!” she yelled, using her full strength to swing her mighty sword at her partner. The flat of her blade made contact with Bull on a diagonal, hitting from shoulder to hip and actually managing to knock him back this time.

There was silence as Bull lay on the ground, conciseness lost, and Ferin fretted next to him. She tried shaking him to wake him and when that didn’t work she tried slapping him. That didn’t work either. Merciful Father of the Mountain she hadn’t meant to hit him that hard.  
“Calm down, the chief’s tough, he’ll be fine.” Krem chuckled with the other chargers laughing in the background, it had been a long time since they’d see their commander in chief knocked flat on his ass and Ferin’s small stature made it all the more amusing.  
“What if I broke his ribs? That was a really hard swing.” Ferin muttered before her face lost any and all colour, “What if he’s mad at me?” the question and terror on her face sent the Chargers into another bout of laughter but they were silenced a moment later by a groan from the victim.  
“Did anyone get the number of that wagon?” Bull asked, rubbing his head seemingly unconcerned with his other injuries.  
“Bull!” Ferin squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck in an apologetic hug. “I am so sorry!”  
“Sorry?” Bull asked, one arm wrapping around Ferin’s tony frame “That was awesome! Why didn’t you tell me you could hit so hard before?”  
“It never came up?” Ferin shrugged, all worries about hurting the man she loved gone out the window.

How they were going to explain the massive bruise to Enour, however, was going to prove a more trying event.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoseph broseph! Okay I just feel that I should mention Enour is actually my friend LeafBaby's Inquisitor and he had Bull first but the polyship is too beautiful.


End file.
